Arrangements described herein relate to the use of software packages.
Software packages are a collection of computer program code, such as a piece of application or utility software, a collection of application or utility software, or a software suite. Oftentimes a software package includes program code assembled to perform a particular task, but this is not always the case. Sometimes a software package includes program code assembled to perform multiple tasks.
Software packages oftentimes are distributed for use in various different applications or utilities. Indeed, the distribution of software packages is commonplace in software design. For example, a software package including program code that functions as a random number generator can be distributed for use by any of a variety of applications or utilities that require a random number generator. This is but one example; virtually countless other software packages currently are available in the software community.